


Moving In

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: All Owen wanted was a few groceries and somehow he ended up living alone.Or, Owen inadvertently leads to TK and Carlos agreeing to move in together
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657066
Comments: 2
Kudos: 200





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> “I wish we could live together already.”

A phone buzzed loudly on the glass coffee table. They both ignored it. Their phones had special ringtones for work calls and this wasn’t it. 

Carlos dragged his lips down from TK’s mouth to press open mouth kisses down his neck. When he got to the open v of his shirt collar he stopped and sucked a nice bruise into the pale skin of his collarbone. TK moaned lightly, his fingers digging into the back of Carlos’ neck.

The phone buzzed again.

“Do you think,” Carlos switched to the other side of his neck and started on a matching hickey, “you should get that?”

“No,” TK gripped his hair tight enough to pull his head back and get his lips back on his mouth. 

The damn phone buzzed again.

Carlos laughed and pulled away. TK groaned at the loss. “Get it,” Carlos pressed a hand into his chest gently. The press immediately turned into a caress as he started undoing the rest of his buttons. TK didn’t budge. “TK,” Carlos warned.

TK rolled his eyes and leaned back to reach the coffee table without getting off of Carlos’ lap. Carlos’ hands went straight to his hips to steady him as his fingers grabbed the phone. TK honestly considered just chucking it across the room when it buzzed again. 

He unlocked it as he sat up and Carlos got back to work on his neck. TK groaned when he read the new messages, all from his dad. 

“What is it?” Carlos kissed his way up the side of his neck to nip the corner of his jaw.

“My dad,” TK complained. “He’s sending me his grocery list to pick up on my way home later.” Now he did toss the phone away. “I wish we could live together already,” he confessed in the space between them as he leaned down to kiss Carlos. But Carlos pulled away to look at him.

“What?” Carlos was suddenly serious.

“What?” TK was confused. He reached for Carlos, to pull him back in, but Carlos grabbed his hands and held them in his lap.

“You want to live together?” Carlos seemed genuinely mystified and TK started to squirm.

“It was just a thought,” he mumbled. “I hate leaving you to go back to my dad’s.”

Carlos lifted his chin with a gentle finger. “All you had to do was ask, Tyler.”

TK stared at him in disbelief but Carlos seemed utterly serious. “Really?”

“If that’s really something you want,” Carlos assured him. “Then yes. I want it to you. I would’ve asked sooner but I didn’t want to push you.”

TK wrapped a hand around the back of his head and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. “Yes,” he muttered in between kisses. “I want that.”

“I want you,” Carlos replied, equally unwilling to part long enough to actually talk. “All the time. I want to wake up with you. And have dinner. And breakfast. And just, _fuck-_ ,” Carlos moaned when TK ground down his hips. His hands were on TK in an instant, holding him in place as he kept up the motion. 

Before they got too far ahead of themselves, Carlos cupped TK’s cheeks and pulled away just far enough to look him in the eyes. “Move in with me,” he asked, breathlessly. 

“Yes.”


End file.
